


Understanding Dick

by PiscesViolet



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, dickkory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesViolet/pseuds/PiscesViolet
Summary: Some motel Dickkory in homage to episode 1x05 "Together." Kory digs to get Dick to talk more about his past and they unexpectedly connect, in more ways than one.





	Understanding Dick

“Are you ever going to tell me about what happened to you?” Kory asks, screwing the cap back on her bottled water. She walks away from the kitchenette and over to Dick, who is perched on the edge of his bed.

Dick smirks and lets out a semi-genuine chuckle, “I talk about me enough, probably too much.”

Their eyes meet each other for a second as she stands in front of him, then his eyes lightly tread down her frame. Kory is a slender woman, sure, but her physical strength lends her frame light curves of muscle that are flattered by her T shirt and Terry cloth shorts, her most casual look, in purple of course.

“You mention things, but you don’t really talk about stuff…I know he raised you in a way that you wish were different but what was that like? Was it all bad?” Kory stops talking when Dick looks at a spot on the wall. She knew mentioning Batman was risky but it was worth a shot.

“It’s better this way, I have shit I have to work out internally before I feel comfortable talking about growing up with him and how that effectively fucked me up.”

“And how has that been working out?” Kory retorts. She feels a little bad for her sarcasm slipping out but she has had enough going in circles talking to Dick.

“It’s working out fine, you just want me to say things that I may not necessarily feel or even know I feel.” 

“That’s not true, I just want you comfortable to have things out in the open. You’ll feel better.” 

Kory watches Dick run his hand through his hair, she can tell he wants to switch topics but if she does, when will they get another chance to talk like this?

“What if I don’t? As much as I’d hate to turn into— or if I am already like him I wouldn’t know what to do.” Dick sounds conflicted, Kory can tell he is working out it as he speaks.

“The little things you say about him, I can tell you are nothing like him. You are kind of amazing…if that is worth anything.” Kory’s cheeks warm in embarrassment but she still stands confident.

Dick lips turn up in a smile and he looks up to Kory’s eyes again, “Yeah, that’s worth something.”

Kory smiles back and takes a seat next to Dick on the bed. The proximity of their bodies is almost too much. Kory radiates enough heat on her own, but next to Dick, she is almost overheating. She can’t figure out if it is from natural body heat…or desire.

Kory starts back up, “Do you guys ever talk?” 

Dick clears his throat, “Not recently no, I know he is keeping tabs on me. Fucking unnerving.”

“No matter how shitty it ended up, he sees himself as a father to you I can tell.”

“Well he is not my father,” Dick snipes. Kory is taken aback.

“That is not what I am saying…”

“My father was murdered, and he was a phenomenal father. Whatever the fuck Batman think he was or think he is, is irrelevant.”

“I know.” 

Kory softly spoke this, she didn’t want to break Dick’s ranting, but he seems to have made up his mind.

“I’m sorry for getting short with you,” Dick whispers.

Kory sighs, “It’s okay.”

Dick gets up from the bed, and goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. The shower turns on. 

Dick raises his voice over the sound of dodgy water pressure, “I’m gonna clean up and call it a night, you should feel your room out and get some rest.”

Kory isn’t fazed by his sudden exit from their conversation, she walks to the bathroom door and leans on it with her back, “I don’t want to ‘feel out’ my room, it’s identical to yours, and I’m also not tired, or done talking to you.”

The rolling sound of the shower door opening and closing makes Kory roll her eyes, Dick will stay in that damn shower until next week if it meant avoiding this.

Kory quips, “Make sure you get behind your ears!”

Dick mimics a hardy laugh, “Ha, hilarious. What is your angle anyway?”

“What? Turn the water down.” Kory readjusts so that her shoulder is against the door.

Dick only talks louder, “I said what is your angle? What do you get from picking my brain huh?”

Kory scoffs, more so at their communication barrier than the question. 

She opens the bathroom door, steam flowing out like a sauna and she steps in. She looks to where Dick is in the shower, who is oblivious that she even entered, and admires what little she can see. The scalloped etching of the shower glass door makes his body up to his shoulders blurred, a real life censor. His eyes are squeezed shut as he rinses the soap out of his hair. He drops his hands from his head and just stands under the shower head, the water cascading down his angular face. He is so relaxed and for a second, Kory saw what Dick could be all the time. Calm.

He is so soft, Kory thought. Not in terms of weakness, but, there is something very beautiful seeing someone so masculine—macho even, so at peace. 

“Kory?” Dick says her name and Kory gasps, forgetting that she never answered him. Her surprise was quite audible because Dick’s eyes shot open before rapidly blinking away the fast-coming water.

They meet eyes.

“What are you doing in here?” Dick asks, there isn’t anger in his voice but Kory can’t pinpoint his tone.

“Sorry Dick, I wasn’t able to hear you outside the door.” 

“So what do you want to hear?” Dick asks this as he cracks open the shower door to grab the forgotten bar soap on the sink. 

Kory could have grabbed his arm she was practically that close. She fought that urge.

“I want to know what happened that made you so closed off. Being Robin couldn’t have been easy and you can’t let him go if you won’t expose all that hurt. I just want to understand you, Dick.”

“I’m not hurt,” Dick now sounds agitated, he breathes in and exhales painfully slow, “I’m not hurt, I’m angry.”

Kory eyebrows shoot up, “Okay great, well…not great but that’s something. Why are you angry?”

Dick sighs, “Kory…please. This isn’t the time” 

Kory throws up her hands in exasperation and lets them fall to her thighs in a light ‘slap’, “Then when is the time? I can’t just be here and look after Rachel and Gar, risk my life, and not even know the man I am dealing with everyday!”

“Goddammit!” Dick shuts off the water and forcefully slides over the shower door and looks Kory face on. 

Kory opens her mouth to continue but stops once seeing Dick like this— wet and vulnerable in his nudity. His nakedness doesn’t seem to faze him, he stands tall owning his over six foot frame. Kory feels a little ashamed as her assessment falls sexual but she, and the many women they’ve encountered on their adventures, can see that Dick is an impressive man. Her eyes rake down his barreled chest, the small spattering of hair between his pecs, down to his lightly defined abs, and…the trail of hair that blooms to the bush before his cock. She tried not to stare but that was a weak effort, and ignoring the stirring between her legs was a weaker one.

“Are you done?” Dick asks, a smile in his voice. 

Kory can’t even imagine what her face looks like right now, “Oh God, I am so sorry, fuck that was inappropriate!” 

Dick outbursts in laughter, “I wish I had a camera right now, your face.”

“Shit, I wish I had one too…wait— fuck! That’s inappropriate too. I’m leaving.”

Kory, darts out the bathroom and tries to pinpoint her things in his room, I’m a mess, she thought as she looks at how much she made her self at home, her things are practically everywhere. 

“Hey Kory?” Dick lowly rumbles from behind her, Kory almost trembles. She doesn’t turn around to look at him.

“Yeah?” She responds.

Dick walks into what little space there is between them and his front is flush against her now. Kory knows that his body is still wet and his towel is thin, she can feel the moistness from him seeping into her backside.

Dick wraps his arms around her and rests his head on hers, “I’m sorry that I’m such a shit, I’ll talk, but I have to be ready…and I am just not ready, okay?”

Kory felt a lump in the back of her throat forming from hearing the softness in his voice. She breaks the embrace to turn to him, her head is tilted further back than she anticipated to look him the eyes, Kory is a tall woman, but Dick has her beat.

“Okay, when you’re ready. That doesn’t mean years from now, though.”

Dick smirks and quirks a brow, “Years from now? You stickin’ around for that long?”

Kory swallows and smiles, “I just might.”

Dick looks touched and Kory doesn’t know how to handle it, she looks to her feet but his hand cups her chin, lifting her gaze back to him. 

“I’m the problem here, Kory.”

“Don’t say that.”

Dick shakes his head, “It’s true, but it’s okay, I like how you’re kicking my ass.” They both laugh.

Kory melts in his dark eyes and bask in the eye contact, its unwavering and their breathing jointly becomes irregular. She places her hands on his chest as he moistens his lips.

“Dick, I…”

Dick sweetly hushes her, “Don’t say anything else.”

He grabs her face and lightly places a kiss on her lips. It settles there before Kory reciprocates, kissing him back once, twice, before they deepen the kiss. 

They embrace each other tightly as they make out, as if someone could snatch them away from each other at any second. His hands travel down to her ass and palms it, eliciting a small moan from Kory.

Dick breaks the kiss and looks at her, “Kory?”

Kory nods, “Yes.” 

Dick groans as he walks her back towards the bed, his movements making the towel give as he lays her down on the bed. She instinctively opens her legs for him to lay between them as they continue to kiss. Dick tugs at her T shirt and coaxes it over her head exposing her modest breasts. He kisses down her neck and takes one of her breasts in his mouth while his hand attends to the other. Kory is shamelessly breathing heavily to keep from moaning too loudly, a self-conscious attempt to not seem too desperate for him. 

Dick sits back on his legs, his erection proudly bobbing, to slide down her shorts. Kory lifts her butt a little to accommodate and she felt a little nervous watching him survey her body. Dick is different somehow when he is like this, less guarded. She likes it. Kory can’t fight the dominate side of her personality for too long once she decides to grab his cock and give it a few strokes.

Dick sharply inhales, “Fuck!”

Kory giggles and Dick just smirks as he stretches his body over her again, positioning himself right where he wants. 

“Are you still okay? Dick whispers in her ear.

Kory nods.

“Tell me this is what you want, Kory.”

Kory exhales, “I want you.”

Kory sharply inhales as she feels Dick push inside her. They both groan in tandem as they melt together. They start to move and Kory clutches at the comforter to keep from clawing at Dick. The pace at which Dick is thrusting is painstakingly slow, like he wants to feel every bit of her, commit it to memory. Dick hoists himself up higher on his arms and begins to speed up, his grunts and groans climbing to a higher octave. Kory doesn’t care who hears her now, she is in bliss.

As she feels her body close to coming, she snakes her hands into Dick’s hair and latches on, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. She licks right beneath his jawline and bites, Dick’s response is to push harder inside of her. This was enough for Kory’s body to burst into orgasm, as she arches her body into Dick, he wraps his arms around her and holds her as she begins to come down.

“Oh my God!” Kory breathlessly exclaims. Dick chuckles on top of her.

“Are you good?” He asks her, smoothing back her now wild hair. 

“Yes, now roll over.”

Dick rolls over on his back at a comical speed, helping Kory over on top by holding her hips. She wastes no time sliding down onto him. She doesn’t begin to move right away, instead she looks Dick in the eyes. He has a big, lazy grin and hair sticking to his forehead. She felt her stomach flutter and decided to not think about what that could mean. 

Dick strokes her thighs and Kory took the hint and began to slowly ride him. He was already so close it didn’t take too much time for him to finish, he gripped her hips and held her in place until he came back to reality.

“Are you good?” Kory mimics.

“Mhmm.”

~*~

After they clean up Kory stays in his bed, basking in Dick’s smell. She cuddles against his chest as they silently lie there. Dick clears his throat. 

“I use to train so hard with Batman that I would pass out sometimes. He never said he was sorry for putting me through that, it wasn’t his style. He would pay off these nurses that would come to check on me if he couldn’t handle it himself. Then, the entire dining room table would be filled with my favorite food and my room with gifts of things he probably saw me looking at online or in magazines. I wish someone was able to tell me earlier on that that was abuse. There was a time that, even though my body was being put through hell, I felt like I still owed him for taking me in or some shit. Typical, right?”

Kory was stunned by his words. She wished she could go back in time and save him, as silly as that sounded. She puts some space between them to look at him.

“Dick, I am really sorry, and that is probably the weakest fucking thing I could say to you right now.”

Dick places his lips against her forehead, “No, it’s not. There is nothing to be done about what happened.”

“That’s not completely true, you don’t have to feel alone or angry now.” 

Dick sighs, “It’s like I don’t know who I am supposed to be…who I can be, after Robin.”

Kory pecks his lips, “We can figure that out. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take responsibility for the lack of basic language arts skills. Also, I am smitten by these two, so let me know if you want more of this particular storyline, or even something fluffy with a prompt! Enjoy!


End file.
